


A Silver Legacy

by Kingofkings94



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Off the Rails, Original Character(s), crazy awesome teacher, giving up on logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofkings94/pseuds/Kingofkings94
Summary: All it takes is one person to turn the world upside down. Let's watch as the most insane person decides to take U.A on the ride of their lives.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prelude: The Geezer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaias Leon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isaias+Leon).



> This is the first fanfic I have written and I have enjoyed reading fics for a long time. I always had wanted to write fics but never had the motivation, the death of someone on the server helped motivate me to write it in his memory and I want to do him proud. I wanted to give a shout out to the Society of Creation for helping me, and a special shout out to Justraian for helping me edit and give some pointers. I will update tags as the story goes along. so please enjoy and I would like feedback so I can improve.

**_Not all men are created equal; however, it takes one to turn the world upside down._ **

**Three years prior**

Smoke filled the air as the large warehouse was in shambles, rubble littered the ground, and the entire structure looked like a war zone. A great fight took place here. Multiple Villains were beaten, bloodied, and unconscious, as only two figures were still standing. One was a scraggy looking man in black as a white scarf was around his neck that was kneeling as he was panting from what was an incredibly intense battle. The other man was wearing a long brown cloak that covered his entire body with the hood up to hide his face as he stood tall and was looking at a small chest in his hands. The cloaked figure opened the small chest as a smile crept on his face at what was inside before closing the trunk with a quick flick.

"Well, I got what I came for and had a hell of a night to boot, Suzi." remarked the cloaked man as he surveyed the collateral damage around him.

"What was in that chest that you were so determined to get from those Villains? Also, would you stop using that damn nickname!" Said the scraggy man as he glared at the cloaked figure over the nickname.

"What is in the chest is none of your business. Besides, It's a surprise."

The cloaked man then drops a small red snail that had a button on top and handed it to the scraggy man.

"Why are you giving me a snail?"

The cloaked figure was grinning.

"It's to call me when you are in a pitch. It's a one-time deal, so use it wisely. However, expect I want something in return."

The scraggy looking man can only glare at the cloaked figure.

"What kind of 'favor' are you asking for?"

"Whatever comes to my mind, Suzi. Besides, I might think of what I want by the time you use it."

Soon the pair heard footsteps coming as the cloaked figure started to book it.

"Till we meet again."

With that said, the cloaked figure started to run off and out of the warehouse.

The footsteps got closer as at least 10 to 12 police officers in riot gear came running up and checking the surrounding area as the squad's leader checked up on the scraggy man.

"Chief, the coast is clear, and we found Eraserhead,"

As the police were going about their business, Shota Aizawa A.K.A. Eraserhead, looked down at the small snail in his hands.

"How the hell is a snail used as an emergency signal for the crazy geezer?" Shota thought to himself as he placed the snail in one of his pouches on his utility belt.

"it will be a cold day in hell if I decide to call him." He thought to himself as the E.M.T.s were running up to Aizawa.

**Present-day**

Aizawa was not having a good day, scratch that it was a horrible day. First, the media swarmed U.A., which caused a panic attack among the prestigious hero school students. Later after looking at the gate, the gate looked like it rotted away, leading to compromised security. And to top off the spectacular string of bad luck, a group of villains that called themselves the "the League of Villains" is currently attacking U.S.J. with his class and Thirteen as their targets. All contact cut off to U.A. since their original target, All-Might, was a no show, leaving them stranded. The students were scattered across U.S.J. and at the hands of these thugs, thanks to the black mist villain, Kurogiri, separating them with his portal Quirk.

To make matters worse, these thugs are relentless as his eyes were starting to get dried up from using his Quirk. He also knew that he wasn't a front-line fighter and can only hold on for so long. After kicking away a thug, it dawned on him that he still had the red snail the "Geezer" gave him three years ago.

"Looks like there will be a cold day in hell after all," Aizawa muttered.

He dug into one of the many pockets on his utility belt as he batted away another thug before finding the small snail. Without hesitation, he pushed the button on the snail.

**Somewhere inside a small manor outside of Musutafa**

A shadowed figure was resting in an armchair as he was reading a book that brought back old memories inside a parlor with a flask of sake in hand. The parlor had a small bar lined with different ales and rum on the backdrop of a star-like pattern.

**Purupuru, purupuru, purupur.**

Ranged the large red snail on the bar as the shadowed figure put down his book and flask as he reached for the receiver on the red snail before picking it up. "Gacha." As soon as the figure picked up the receiver, the snail started to cry as its eyes became bloodshot with Aizawa's voice coming from it.

"Geezer, I am using that damn snail you gave me!"

"Hi, Suzi, what made you desperate to call me of all people?" spoke the figure.

"Would you shut up and get your ass over here! The systems jammed, and U.A. still has no idea about the attack on U.S.J.!"

"You're still a teacher there? I thought a hardass like you would have been through with dealing with teenagers?"

The snail soon started to glare at the figure. "My class is in danger from a bunch of villains who want to lure out All Might so they can kill him with some damn bio-weapon, and I am not putting up with your crap!" The figure then took a quick swig from his drink before speaking.

"All right, I will be there in 3 to 4 minutes. Besides, when you call me, you know I want something in return."

"Wha…" the figure put the receiver back on the large snail as its facial expression went neutral, and it went to sleep. The figure stood up as he scratched his short white beard and walked out with a smirk on his face.

"Time to raise some hell."

**Back at U.S.J.**

Izuku Midoryia can only stare in horror, along with his classmates Tsuyu Asui and Minoru Mineta looked ed to see their homeroom teacher battered and broken from the Nomu. From what Izuku learned, the Nomu was supposed to be the ultimate weapon to kill All Might, according to the Villain with pale grey-blue hair with hands all over his body named Shigaraki. The black mist villain, Kurogiri, came forward to the leader of the attack on U.S.J.

"Did you kill Thirteen?" asked Shigaraki.

"Thirteen is out of action; however, some of the students I failed to scatter managed to break open the door. Unfortunately, one of them escaped, and it will be very likely the pro heroes will be here very soon." Answered Kurogiri.

Shigaraki started to scratch is neck furiously as there will be more trouble coming their way since All Might was a no show.

"I would have killed you if it weren't our ticket out of here. Let's book it before the pro heroes show up."

Upon hearing those words, the trio of heroes in training was stunned.

"Their leaving. Were Saved!" cheered Mineta as he ended up hugging Tsuyu. He ended up groping the frog girl's chest as her face was blank for a second before she shoved him in the water, drowning him for a bit, as she blushed.

"I have a bad feeling, Midoriya."

Izuku soon turned to Tsuyu before turning back to look at the villains.

"To do all this and then leave on a whim?" Izuku said to himself.

'If these villains are going after All Might, the U.A. is in even more danger if they escape.' He thought to himself as he looked at the villains. However, the villains had other plans.

"But before we go," Shigaraki spoke with malice before he started to rush straight to Tsuyu, "Why don't we kill hi-"

CRASH

They soon heard a crash as a figure went straight between Tsuyu and Shigaraki and punched the deranged villain square in the stomach. A gargled gasp escaped the pale Villain's lips as his eye rolled to the back of his head before being sent flying straight into the wall behind him.

The three young heroes looked up to see who punched Shigaraki away and were stunned by who the figure was. It revealed an older man with a surprisingly strong build for his age, around his mid-70s. He dressed more like he was going on a vacation in a simple t-shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. On his left side of his hip was a sheathed cutlass that hooked onto his shorts. He had short white hair, and as he turned around to show his face, they noticed that he had an embattled beard. But when they looked into his light blue eyes, they saw a kind, playful individual that eradiated from him, but underneath is a dangerous edge that shows that he is a force to be reckoned.

"You kids, all right?" the old man said with a rather gruff voice as he glanced at the trio.

Mineta was shaking in his boots while Tsuyu was on guard after looking into the man's eyes, but for Izuku, he was speechless. He recorded every pro hero from his 13 volumes of his pro hero and quirk research, yet this man does not look like anyone he knew. All he could do was nod as the older man smirked.

"Well, that answers my question."

The older man soon hops down to the Central Plaza as he looks around to survey the destruction.

"Damn, they did a number here."

Soon he pulled out a flask before sighing.

"Ah, it looks like I might need a refill after this."

The young heroes in training were dumbfounded by how he is acting, there are multiple villains in the surrounding area, and the Nomu has their homeroom teacher at death's door, yet he is more concerned about refilling his flask.

The mist villain, Kurogiri, seemed to have a different reaction. His yellow eyes were wide as he started to tremble before running up to Shigaraki before speaking with urgency and fear.

"We need to leave. NOW!"

Shigaraki was gasping for air before glaring at him.

"Not until that old man is dead! Nomu kill that bastard!" he demanded to the bio-weapon.

With a roar, the Nomu charged at the older man before glancing at the creature.

"Look out!" screamed Izuku and Tsuyu as the Nomu launched a massive punch at the old man.

The older adult smirked.

"It's very foolish for those to attack one's executioner."

The older man simply raised his hand and stopped it's fist dead in its tracks before the old man sent the Nomu flying 40 ft in the air.

Everyone who can see the fight had their eyes as wide as dinner plates as the behemoth fell in a crumpled mess before hitting the ground. It was slowly rising from the ground as it was struggling to get up. "W-what the hell?" Shouted Mineta as both Izuku and Tsuyu had the mouths wide open at the sight they witnessed. The former's mind was going at a million miles per second on how this was even possible.

"H-H-How, did he do that, and just what kind of Quirk does that old man have? Is it some sort of Quirk that can bounce or reflect damage off a person or object? What are the limits of this Quirk…" Izuku muttered to himself as Tsuyu was too shocked at what she saw to stop her classmate from muttering to himself. Shigaraki started to furiously scratch his neck as his plans to kill All Might are being thrown out the window by a Geezer who just showed up. Kurogiri was sweating in fear as he knows for a fact that they must leave.

"HACK!" Shigaraki shouted like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"A FUCKING HACK! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STANDING THERE FOR? KILL THAT GEEZER!"

With a bit of hesitation, at least three villains were brave enough to fight the older man. One Villain with had four arms coming out of his back, the second Villain being female with drills for her twin-tails that started to spin rapidly, and the final Villain with stone-like skin.

The golem, like Villain, charged at the older man as the latter had his back turned.

"Left punch from the left side followed by a straight jab from your right."

The older man tilted his head to the left before ducking as the stone villain throw a punch exactly as the geezer said. Without warning, the older man uppercuts the villain chin as cracks formed around the area he punched before throwing him at the four-arm who batted away the living projectile.

"I'll pulverize you, bastard!" shouted the thug as he started to punch at the old man.

With each punch thrown it, the older man seemed to dodge every punch and seemed more like he was bored. The four-armed started to look winded as his blows were getting slower before the older man jabbed two fingers into his chest. The multiarmed Villain stopped dead in his tracks as the strike connected before getting kicked into the wall behind the older man. The female villain's hair started to spin before she launched herself at the geezer before he raised both his hands as the drills connected.

The drills shattered as the Villain can only gawk at her hair shattering like glass.

"I-Impossible! My hair can drill through stone!" she shouted in fear.

The older man quickly punched her in the stomach before tossing her lightly to the side.

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta were stunned, this older man appears to have a multipurpose Quirk, but the two things don't seem connected. An armor like Quirk, quick reflexes, mind reader, clairvoyance. This Quirk's ability doesn't make any sense.

By the time the Nomu stood up, Shigaraki had scratched his neck hard enough to draw blood. "NOMU JUST KILL THAT OLD FUCK!" the Villain screamed as the Nomu let out an inhuman roar before charging.

The older man looked at the Nomu, charging at him not with fear but with a neutral face.

"Ah, stubbornness. The number one trait to an early defeat."

The older man soon glared at the charging creature before wave-like energy came from him. It soon burst from him as it washed not only the Plaza but all U.S.J.

**Mountain Zone**

Kyoka Jiro and Momo Yaoyorozu kept their hands in the air as the electric Villain has their classmate, Denki Kaminari, held hostage. After Jiro failed attempt to distract the electric Villain, he started to get impatient. "I will fry your classmate and leave him as a burnt husk, you b-b…" The Villain shouted before his voice died as a wave went over all four.

The Villain that was holding Kaminari was stalk still before he fell over. The Villain's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was foaming from his mouth. Kaminari fell face-first into the ground, ultimately passed out. Both Jiro and Momo were shaking like a leaf at the unusual sensation from the wave. Jiro fell on her butt while Momo collapsed onto her knees and was trying to catch her breath.

"Y-Yaororozu, w-what the hell was that?" Jiro spoke as she was hyperventilating from the feeling of dread that passed over her. The ponytailed girl struggled to find her voice. "I-I d-don't know."

**Configuration Zone**

Mashirao Ojiro and Yuga Aoyama were back to back as a few thugs surrounded them. Soon a wave passed over them as everyone was frozen in place. With bated breath, Ojiro hesitantly walked up to a thug and lightly tapped him with his tail before he collapsed on the ground. One by one, the villains fell, eyes rolled to the back of their head and foaming at the mouth. "H-hey Aoyama, did you feel that?"

He checked on his classmate only to see that he ended up falling unconscious and lying face down on the ground. "What the hell happened?" Ojiro muttered to himself as he picked Aoyama up and over his shoulder before going off to find an exit.

**Downpour Zone**

Fumikage Tokoyami watched his classmate, Koji Koda, suddenly passes out after the villains chasing them fell to the ground and began foaming at the mouth. Dark Shadow came from underneath the bird boy's cloak as it was just as shaken as his Master. "What do you think that presences we felt came from, Fumikage?" the shadow Quirk asked his Master.

The bird boy can only shake the cobwebs out of his head before answering. "I honestly don't have a clue."

**Landslide Zone**

The Villain that Shoto Todoroki was interrogating passed out as the wave washed over the area. Shoto was frozen stiff for a moment before seeing the Villain is unconscious and foaming at the mouth.

"What was that?" The bicolored haired boy said to himself before seeing his invisible classmate, Toru Hagakure, frozen stiff as her gloves and boots were still on as she could barely say a word. Seeing that the immediate danger was out of the way, he quickly made his way toward the Central Plaza, leaving Toru behind.

**Collapsed Zone**

Bakugo Katsuki and Eijito Kirishima have finished beating down a couple of thugs that were waiting for them to drop on them before both felt a chill down their spines as a small wave washed over the 2. Both were stalk still and quiet for a minute until Kirishima after getting his bearings. "B-Bakubro, did you feel that."

Bakugo huffed before glaring at him. "Of course, I felt that Shitty Hair! It's probably one of these idiots Quirk's!" he sneered before deciding to stomp off to the Central Plaza with Kirishima following close behind. "Wait up, bro!"

**U.S.J. Entrance**

The remaining students of class 1-A having just finished bandaging and treating the space hero Thirteen from her fight. A wave passed over the five students as it was silent for a moment until 2 of their classmates, Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato, fell to the ground and knocked out. The three remaining conscious students were still before Mezo Shoji stepped forward and checked for a pulse. 

"A-are they…?" Asked Mina Ashido as she was able to find her voice. "Their alive, but that weird wave knocked them out," answered the multiarmed boy. Uraraka Ochako breathed a sigh of relief before looking down the stairs to see an older man glaring down the Nomu. The abomination was frozen, trying to hold its gaze. "Who is that?" she asked out loud at sight before her.

Back with the older man and the Nomu, the former held his ground while the latter was slowly quivering. Izuku was Frozen stiff from the mysterious wave that came from the older man before slowly turning his head to see how Tsuyu and Mineta were doing. Tsuyu was in a similar state like himself, but Mineta passed out with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had more questions going through his head in his mind, and there wasn't a single answer about what that wave did.

Back with the two standing villains, both ended up taking a step back as the waved passed over him with Kurogiri shaking in his shoes while Shigaraki took a step back before screaming to the top of his lungs at the Nomu. "KILL HIM ALREADY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

The Nomu was being glared down by the older man before taking one step forward and collapsed to the ground. Before Shigaraki could even ask what the older man did to the Nomu, Kurogiri grabbed him before opening a portal and taking them out of U.S.J. to whatever hole they crawled out. The older man glanced at the spot the villains were before looking down at Aiwawa as he laid beaten and broken. "Damn, Suzi, you look like crap." The older man remarked before pulling out a small bottle with a clear liquid before dripping a few drops on the teacher.

Right before everyone's eyes, Aizawa's body started to fix itself before their very eyes before looking good as new as he slowly got up and glared at the older man. "Are you going to keep calling me that stupid nickname, and what the hell did you dump on me, Silver?" Aizawa spoke to the now named Silver as he just grinned ear to ear. "The tears of everyone's dreams you crushed." The underground hero could only glare at his remark.

"I fucking hate you."

"Love you too, Suzi."

Izuku and Tsuyu were baffled by how their homeroom teacher knows this person that saved them by name and how he is acting. Usually, he would never swear like that and have someone get under his skin this quickly, but they realized another thing. 'Why did he get the nickname, Suzi?' Both green-haired teens thought to themselves as they see some of their classmates started to head toward trickle into the center of U.S.J. The unconscious students were beginning to stir by the time they reached the center. However, Toru did slap Todoroki for leaving her behind while the latter rubbed his cheek.

Silver glanced at the Students from 1-A as some of the students. Some of them, such as Bakugo, Krishima, Todoroki, and Tokoyami, were on guard. Simultaneously, some of the others looked at him with a sliver of fear as they don't know if he was friend or foe as he may be the source of the strange wave.

"So, these are the students you wanted my help with rescuing, Suzi? If all 20 students remained after day one with you, they must have given you an excellent impression. Besides a hardass like you has high standards." Remarked Silver as he scratched his beard while looking at them. Aizawa kept glaring daggers at the older man for the nickname and hardass remark. "Are you done humiliating me, Silver?" he growled out. "Maybe."

Tsuyu was the first to talk to Silver, "Why Suzi?" she asked, rather bluntly. Silver smirked. "Your teacher needed help for an undercover job to take down an arms dealer ring. It was couples only at a love hotel, so I convinced him to cross-dress. We got in the hotel where the boss was, and your homeroom teacher ended up getting hit on by eleven different people, this including the head dealer himself."

Almost all the students were trying their best not to laugh but seemed to have failed miserably at the origin of their teacher's unfortunate nickname. Tsuyu and Shoji seem to have a straight face, but a ghost of a smile forms on the latter's face behind his mask. Tsu held her face for a few seconds before a small smile developed on her face as she was struggling not to laugh. Shoto raised an eyebrow at the odd story but could not help but smirk. Momo was covering her mouth as she was trying to suppress her laugh. Even Izuku couldn't help but snicker at the rather funny story.

BAM

A loud crash comes from as the large entrance doors burst open as a large figure comes from the smoke revealing itself to be the number 1 hero, All Might. " **Fear not! I am here…?"** All Might's expression went from a scowl to confusion as he sees his 1-A standing by with Aizawa no worse for wear before locking eyes with Silver. " **Oh God, what are you doing here?** " muttered out the Symbol of Peace as Silver seemed to wave back. "Hi, Pineapple! Long time no see!" the students of 1-A now have more questions than answers if All Might and Silver know each other and seemed to have a bit of history as well, although there was the other question. 'Pineapple?' they thought to themselves as All Might leaped down from the entrance to the Center Plaza.

Ochako soon remembered that Thirteen was still injured begore Silver tossed her the small bottle which she caught. "I can sense Thirteen is severely damaged, so just dump the rest of the bottle on her. It would fix her up in a jiffy." She looked at the bottle before looking back at Silver, giving a quick silent thank you before heading up the stairs to heal the space hero. All Might glared at Silver as he tried his best to keep his composer. " **You still haven't answered my question, Silver.** " Silver glanced back.

"What am I doing here? My question to you is, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be saving a cat from a tree?" Silver asked back.

" **You are looking at the newest staff member at U.A.!** "

"Trying to relive the glory days, Pineapple? That is honestly depressing." 

**"That Pineapple was a dud, and you know it!"**

"And you still crashed and burned regardless!" Shot back, Silver. All-Might was silent until he decided to speak up. " **You remember the Turtle Island incident?"** "You had to bring that one up, didn't you. Why that one of all things?" Silver glared back.

" **Embarrassment is a two-way street.** " countered All-Might. It was the start of the insult contest between the Symbol of Peace and a crazy older man, to the bafflement of 1-A. Kirishima looked to Bakugo. "What are we watching, Bakubro?" The explosive blonde is glaring at Silver as he kept trading mental blows with All-Might. "A snark fight…that All-Might is losing." Tsu placed her finger on her chin as her head tilted. "I never saw All-Might act like this, gero." Izuku looked on at the weird sight of his mentor. "he must be one of the former teaching staff then."

"Everyone, the rest of the staff is here!" Called Ochako from the top of the stairs as the rest of the staff are followed closely behind Tenya as he sees All-Might trading insults with an older man. Tenya can only gawk at the sight of one of his teachers, let alone All-Might, insulting someone to such a degree. "What is going on with All-Might, Uraraka?" asked Tenya. Ochako can only shrug her shoulders. "I don't know, but they seem to know each other."

The rest of the U.A. Staff can only sigh at seeing Silver. "What does the idiot want this time?" grumbled Vlad King as he was pinching his nose. Tenya was surprised that the staff even know him. "You know that man." Midnight can only message her head. "Yes, and more then we should, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately, Midnight-sensei?" asked Ochako.

"Every staff member in U.A. has at least dealt Silver on a few occasions." Cementos remarked as he used his Quirk to restrain the knocked-out thugs.

"One too many if you ask me." Said Snipe as he surveyed the area.

"Though whenever he is involved with us, it does leave some good stories to share." Admitted Nezu.

"I rather forget the emu incident he dragged me into." Shivered Ectoplasm.

"Hey, he used me as bait, so why are you complaining!?" remarked Mic

"And that mad man had me herd the birds to the trap." Hound Dog added.

Ochako and Tenya now want to know just what kind of madness Silver brought to their teachers.

By the time the staff came down, All-Might can only look down in defeat as Silver had won their snark contest. "You need to work on your insults, Pineapple. These snark fights we have just made it too much of an easy win for me." Most of 1-A were unsure how to respond; however, one person was fuming. Bakugo can only glare at Silver with hate. 'This isn't right. All-Might would never lose to an old fart like him?' As he stomped forward, he got between All-Might and Silver as the latter raised an eyebrow. "Listen up, Geezer! I Will be the number one hero, and I will kill you if you ever look down on me!"

Before any of his classmates can reprimand Bakugo for what he said, Silver started walked away. "Whatever you say, kid. You're not the first idiot who wants me dead, and you're sure as hell won't be the last." Silver remarked without a care in the world. Bakugo was gritting his teeth and soon dashed toward Silver, as his Explosion Quirk activated as he was ready to blow him to smithereens.

" **Young Bakugo, no! **" Shouted All-Might.****

********

"DIIII-" Before he can finish his war cry, Silver grabbed him by the throat when he was within arm's reach and headbutted him before slamming him into the ground. Silver quickly unsheathed his saber, ready to bring the blade down on the explosive blonde. 'oh shit!' thought Bakugo as the sword raised over the old man's head.

********

Everyone can only stare in horror at the scene before them. Most of 1-A were too stunned at how quickly Silver handled Bakugo and already has their classmate at his mercy. Only one person was able to react to the sight of the possible death of their classmate. Izuku charged as he felt One For All course through him as he reared back his arm to punch Silver.

********

"Damn it, Midoriya, stop!" Ordered Aizawa as he can only watch as Izuku throws a punch at Silver.

********

With inhuman reflexes, Silver counted the attack before seeing that it was Izuku defending Bakugo from his attack. "I won't let you hurt Kacchan!" Bakugo can only glare at the green-haired boy. "I don't need your fucking help Deku from you or any of the ex-" Only to get cut off as Silver stepped on his throat. Sword and fist were pushing against each other as both Silver and Izuku were in a deadlock. "Nice guy calling you useless, and yet you're still risking your life for him?" Soon Izuku jumped back after being shoved by Silver as he tries to charge at Silver again.

********

Silver quickly hops off Bakugo and uses him as a makeshift baseball bat and slams him against Izuku, who was caught off guard from the unexpected attack sending him straight into the air. As soon as Izuku got his footing when he landed, he sees Silver holding Bakugo at sword point as the cutlass blade is a mere centimeter away from his neck. Neither the students nor teachers of U.A. could do anything as Silver has Bakugo as his hostage again.

********

"You didn't answer my question before, is your life worth risking for his?" Silver stated as Bakugo can only glare between Izuku and the insane older man. Izuku, for his part, slowly started to tremble before finding his voice. "Yes." Silver can only raise an eyebrow. "You might want to speak up. I'm a bit hard of hearing, kid."

********

"YES! HIS LIFE IS WORTH RISKING MY OWN LIFE! PLEASE, LET HIM GO!" Tears were spilling from Izuku's eyes as he didn't want his long time 'friend' to get killed as he gave his answer and collapsed to his knees. Silver had his head down before he started to shake. Izuku's classmates were soon caught off guard by Silver when he gave a hearty laugh before dropping Bakugo to the ground and sheathed his sword as he walked toward Izuku. "Not a bad answer, kid." Silver remarked before soon offered a hand to the green-haired teen before taking it and pulled himself up.

********

"What's your name, kid?"

********

“”I-Izuku M-Midoriya, sir.”

********

Silver stroked his beard as he smirked.

********

"Izuku Midoriya, eh. You're an interesting one, and I like that."

********

Silver soon walked away before glancing at the young boy.

********

"We will meet sooner than you think, Freckles."

********

With that said, Silver threw down a smoke bomb. As soon as the smoke cleared, Silver was gone. Now that Silver was gone, 1-A can now feel at ease. The U.A. staff, however, looked like they were fighting off a headache. Aizawa and Midnight ran to the two as they both looked livid.

********

"What the hell were you both thinking?" demanded Midnight as she glared down Bakugo and Izuku.

********

"That geezer shou-"

********

"Both of you did something incredibly reckless; however, I will give Midoriya credit for his willingness to rescuing you despite knowing he could fail."

********

Izuku was blushing at the off-hand compliment while Bakugo was fuming.

********

Tenya spoke up and asked Aizawa the question that was on his classmates' minds. "Sensei, do you know that dangerous man?"

********

Aizawa can only sigh as he looked at the spot where Silver was moments before.

********

"His name is Silver Rayleigh the Seventh. He is the most dangerous man in the world and the biggest pain in my ass I ever dealt with." He grumbled out.

********

**"What was he doing here in the first place, Aizawa?"**

********

**"** He owed me a favor I would have rather not used, and now I am waiting for what he wants in return since he helped."

********

All-Might was quite before he started to sweat.

********

**"God, help us all."**

********

All-Might soon took his leave as he quickly sprinted out before his time limit was up, which Izuku noticed before focusing on his homeroom teacher for an explanation.

********

"Is he a hero?"

********

"Will he kill us?"

********

"Can I kick his ass?"

********

"One question at a time!" Aizawa snapped as he activated his Quirk to silence his class from their barrage of questions.

********

"That idiot is a vigilante, not a pro-hero, No, and Bakugo…"

********

Aizawa looked dead into the explosive's blondes' eyes. "As much of a pain he is, he earned a rather fitting title for how dangerous he is. That title is the King of Absolute Terror. The criminal underworld is more willing to fight All-Might himself than him. You should consider yourself lucky that your classmate saved you. Both of you will get detention with Midoriya getting a day while you get a week for what you just did." Bakugo may not have shown it, but his pride took a harsh blow from being held hostage and saved by Deku again, just like the slime villain incident.

********

The rest of 1-A was caught off guard by how much of dissonance there was with Silver. Not to mention with a title like that, it must mean business given how Kurogiri wanted to get as far away from him as possible and drag the attack leader before either of them would fight him. Sirens were blaring outside as police officers were soon coming through U.S.J. as they made their way in to bring in the thugs. 1-A still had more questions about Silver, but given how much of a stressful and eventful day they had, its time to take a breather.

********

**Kamino**

********

Inside a small bar, a black portal appeared as Shigaraki and Kurogiri landed in a heap on the floor. Both villains were taking deep breathes to steady their heart rates. "The attack failed, and that old bastard ruined everything!" Shigaraki ranted after getting his bearings. "Not only did that geezer take out the Nomu, but we also didn't even get the chance to see All-Might in person!"

********

" **What is wrong, my student?** " spoke a voice that caused Shigaraki and Kurogiri to turn to the source as a figure appeared on the laptop screen.

********

"Master, the Nomu, never fought All Might! A geezer took him out!"

********

" **Geezer? Kurogiri, would you be able to describe whom my student is referring to?** "

********

Kurogiri took a deep breath. " **It was Silver Rayleigh the Seventh, the King of Absolute Terror, that defeated the Nomu."**

********

The bar was silent as neither villains could tell what 'Master' was thinking.

********

" **Shigaraki, you are incredibly fortunate to have gotten away from that man, thanks to Kurogiri."** His voice held a more serious tone.

********

" **That man alone has a high body count when it comes to villains and has been well-known to not show mercy to the truly evil."**

********

"He can't really be that dang-"

********

**"I have fought the man himself, and there are wounds, not even my many Quirks can heal. So, tread carefully, my student, for the next time you were to meet him, he will demolish you without hesitation. Kurogiri, contact Giran to help my student with recruiting for his vanguard squad. He will need quality and quantity for his team."**

********

With his piece finally said, he disconnected from the screen, leaving Shigaraki to develop his next plan.

********

"So, I am going to need more 'high tier' villains, eh. When I form my team, All-Might and that geezer will die along with this twisted society." Shigaraki remarked as he took a drink made from Kurogiri.

********

**U.A.**

********

The meeting discussing the U.S.J. attack was a P.R. nightmare for Nezu. This new group of villains is undoubtedly bold for attacking U.A. so brazenly. He is now more worried than ever about what they can do next. Upon entering his office, he closed the door to find a surprise; Silver leaned on the wall.

********

"You know when Shota called me for help; he knows I want something in return."

********

Nezu quirked an eyebrow as he wondered why Silver was seeing him instead of Aizawa.

********

"Any reason you came to me instead of Shota?"

********

Silver shrugged his shoulders. "Out of anyone here, you're the least likely to deck me and are usually pretty open-minded."

********

"Very true, so was is it that you want in return?"

********

Silver took a seat on the couch in the office as he took a deep breath.

********

"Things have certainly changed in the world, and I want something I had vowed never to do again a long time ago; I want to teach again."

********


	2. New Teacher in UA!

"Things have certainly changed in the world, and I want something I had vowed never to do again a long time ago; I want to teach again."

Silence filled the air as Nezu gave Silver an odd look. "What made you break your vow of never teaching again?" Silver took out his flask and offered it to Nezu, to which he took a quick swig. "That kid, Izuku Mdioriya, has something that my last student didn't have, a good heart. I'm not getting any younger, and I figured this is my way to atone for what I did." Silver said with a melancholy tone. "I understand that you have yet to forgive yourself fully, but would it truly make up for what he did?"

"Not in the fucking slightest. I was the one who trained the kid who later became the Dark Fist, and I want to take responsibility for making him by making it right on my terms."

Nezu handed back the flask as Silver pocketed it. The animal principal is giving him a stern look. "If you are going to be a new teacher at U.A., you are going to need the approval of the current head of heroics and their homeroom teacher if you're going to be U.A.'s roster. I can take care of the teaching license you will need however it is Toshi, Shota, and Sekijiro that have the final say in this matter. May I also suggest having Chiyo part of the discussion as well, she is the head nurse here, and you are going to talk with her eventually."

Silver can only sigh. "Crap, you want me to rip off the Band-Aid between her and me before I can join. You are a cruel bear, mouse, dog Nezu. Fine, send her in with Toshi. I figured you want me to tackle the two that will be more difficult to convince." Nezu can only smirk as he nods his head. "More or less." Taking a quick swig from the flask, Silver gave the principal the nod to make the call to invite both the symbol of peace and the Youthful Heroine into the office. It was quiet in the office for a half-hour before All-Might and Recovery Girl both entered the office and laid eyes on Silver standing in the office with Nezu beside him. Recovery Girl soon started to glare at the old vigilante. "Chiyo."

With a relatively quick jump, Chiyo had her cane raised as she gunned toward Silver.

**WACK!**

"Ow!" Yelled Silver as he was holding his left leg and started rubbing the mark from the blow. "Still good with that damn cane of yours!" Toshi was so startled by seeing his doctor act so hostile to Silver that he coughed up blood and reverted to his skeletal form. "Why did you do that?" Toshi shouted in shock.

Chiyo ignored Toshi's question as she held her gaze while Nezu had already sent a robot to clean up the blood from Toshi. "Why are you here?" Recovery Girl demanded coldly. Silver couldn't help but take a deep breath. "Nezu thought I should let you know I was going to teach here. Nezu thought I should inform you first before any drama can happen. I need the approval from the head heroics course teacher and both of the homeroom teachers of the classes to teach both classes."

"And I thought you gave up on teaching."

"Things changed."

Silence filled the room as both elders locked eyes for what felt like an eternity. "Fine, but don't think I will forgive you for what you did," Chiyo spoke sternly.

"Considering what happened, I don't blame you. And I have yet to forgive myself yet."

Toshi spoke up, not understanding the context of the conversation, "Is there something I'm mi-"

Both elders gave Toshi a harsh glare. "That's none of your business!" they shouted harshly as the Symbol of Peace flinched from the sharp response. The two had a silent stare-off before Chiyo relented as she walks toward the door before shutting the door.

Nezu took his time to sip his tea when Toshi glanced at Silver.

"Well, that went better than I thought; in all honesty, and to make a long story short, it's a very personal matter between us."

Toshi nodded before taking a seat.

"Spill it Toshi, why are you teaching at U.A.? I have known you long enough to tell that you aren't the teaching type."

Toshi sighed. "I was here to train my successor, Silver. You know how One for All is starting to disappear after my fight with him five years ago."

"What was that kid's name, Izuku was it?"

Toshi's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know!"

"Easy, you confirmed it for me."

…

…

…

"Shit." Was all the number one hero could say at being tricked by the bluff.

Silver smirked. "Besides, I can tell that he was your successor because of the look in his eyes. He has the same drive you have." He soon stood straightened himself up from his seat before adopting a more serious expression. "I want you to do me a favor as well, I will be straight with you, and you don't keep me in the dark with anything going on."

"Understood, and you better take care of them. My students are now your responsibility."

Silver nodded before Nezu decided to speak up after staying quiet. "Run along, Toshi; I will inform Sekijiro and Shota to come here since you approved of our new faculty member." As Toshi walked to the door, he looked back at Silver and smirked.

"Just don't set any buildings on fire."

"One time, and it was an accident, damn it!" Sliver shot back as Toshi closed the door and let out a small chuckle.

"He should know that I was the one who paid for the damage."

"Well, you do it habitually to every other known pro-hero, so it should be fair that he does the same." Remarked Nezu.

"Damn it. I hate when your right about these types of situations."

After waiting 10 minutes, Shota and Sekijiro entered the office. "Oh god, I didn't think you would be back this soon." Grumbled out Shota as he glared at the older man. "What do you want in return from earlier, and it better be good, geezer?"

Silver gestured for both teachers to sit down on the couch while Nezu prepared some tea for the group.

"I want to teach again, Shota. As part of a deal I made with Nezu, he will pull some strings to get me on the teachers' roster as the assistant teacher of the Heroic's Course for both classes. However, I will need you and Hemo's approval first. I already got Pineapple to agree, and now I need both of you to approve me as well."

Both the Eraser and Blood Hero quickly glanced at each other after hearing Silver's favor before Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "How do I know you're going to take this seriously?" Silver glared back at Aizawa.

"Believe me; I am taking this more seriously than you think. I have a personal reason why I want to teach." Vlad looked back at his coworker over his doubts. He knew for a fact that whenever Silver calls someone by their actual name, it means he means business. "Look at it this way Shota, you can keep a closer eye on him if he decides to pull his usual stunts."

Shota sighed as he still had his doubts over Silver but relented. It's better to keep him close by being considered a wildcard to the heroes' society. "Fine, but you're in charge of the lesson plan."

"Also, Shota and I will watch you when you teach our classes for their first day with you," Sekijiro added.

The old vigilante grinned at the deal.

"And with that, I'm now part of the school. All right, but I will need files on all of the students from the Heroes course, got to know whom I am dealing with."

"I will get you the files so you can know what to expect." Added Nezu.

Silver sat up and gave the nod to the principal before looking back at Shota and Sekijiro.

"Well, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, and I will certainly make it something nobody will forget any time soon."

"Unfortunately." Grumbled Aizawa.

"Oh, lighten up, Suzi. I was going to follow most of the rules, so quit complaining."

"Most of the rules?"

Silver soon walked over to the window behind Nezu and jumped out of it.

"For fucks sake, can you leave like a normal person for once?" Shouted Sekijiro.

As his fellow heroes were going to fight off the soon-to-be migraine, Nezu had a feeling that this will be an exciting year.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It's been a week since the attack at USJ. Class 1-A started to seat themselves for the day in their homeroom after the long break.

"I can't believe we managed to fight our first real villains and survived." Remarked Kaminari as he slid into his desk. "It was super scary to have so many villains attacking us to get All Might's attention." Pitched in Toru as she took her seat.

"What about that old guy, Silver, right?" Asked Jiro as she glanced at her classmates while playing with her left earlobe.

"For someone his age, he is certainly very vigorous," Momo stated as she was setting up her notes.

"Plus, he is pretty funny." Mina giggled, still remembering their homeroom teacher's funny nickname and story.

"Have you forgot that scoundrel held Bakugo as his hostage and that he's a vigilante!" Shouted Tenya as he had his arms moving back and forth.

"I am still not sure if I trust him either; his presence felt more like a villain than a hero." Noted Shoji.

"He did save me, Midoriya, and Mineta from that hand villain, gero." Tsu commented.

"I think he's a pretty manly guy, plus Midoriya saved Bakubro from him." Kirishima pitched in as he looked at Bakugo and Izuku.

Bakugo was quiet since he entered the class and was steaming at the humiliation of being saved by his 'best friend' again, but feeling so weak that he was a hostage. Just thinking about what that coot said to him made his blood boil.

'That fuck will pay for looking down on me! To be recused by shitty Deku again was bad enough, and I will kill that fucker if I ever see him again!' he thought to himself as he gripped his desk hard enough to make it creak.

Izuku, however, was still thinking about who Silver is. He tripled checked his 13 volumes of Pro-Heroes and Quirks he has written himself, and not once did the Silver's name come up. During the week break, he tried to talk with Toshi about Silver since he knew him personally but had a 'colorful' description.

* * *

**Flashback the day prior**

Izuku met with Toshi at Dagobah Municipal Beach to learn more about the man that saved him and his classmates. Both were seated on a bench as they enjoyed the peaceful view. However, Toshi is anything but soft when it comes to a certain old man.

"Silver is the most pompous, reckless, egotistical, insolent, petty, greedy, obscene, penny-pinching, degenerating asshole I have ever had the displeasure of fucking meeting in my entire life!" Toshi shouted as he panted from all the bottled-up frustration he had for the old vigilante. Some of the people who heard this can only give the weird skinny man a puzzled look, while one mother explained to her 5-year-old son to never talk like that skeleton man did to that green-haired boy.

Izuku only had a dumbfounded expression from his mentor and decided not to press on the matter. The only thing he could do was pat his back out of pity.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

With his mentor as a dead-end about any more information on Silver, he thought about what Silver said before he left USJ. 'We will meet sooner than you think, Freckles.' Izuku still wanted to know what he meant "Deku?" Ochako asked in concern as she nudged his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You were spacing out. Is everything all right?" Izuku could only blush as he quickly composed himself.

“Y-Yeah I’m OK, Uraraka.”

As everyone was milling about, a voice from a large yellow sleeping bag slinked into the room and behind the homeroom desk.

"All right, brats, get to your seats."

As everyone got to their seats, they felt something was very off. It did not sound like Aizawa as much as the person was trying to impersonate him. The voice was way too gruff to sound like him. Everyone was convinced that this was not their homeroom teacher.

"Aizawa-Sensei, did you come down with a cold?"

"Yes, I did, Sero. And I am not resting even while sick."

"What about the homeroom quiz?"

"I could not give a damn about the quiz. Just turn to page whatever and let me nap."

Bakugo wanted to get straight to the point as he knew this wasn't the Eraser hero.

"Who the fuck are you! Come out here so I can kill you!" Shouted Bakugo.

Soon the bag started to shuffle as whoever was in the bag unzipped, as Silver crawled out and sat on Aizawa's desk.

"Miss me?"

…

…

…

Almost everyone had a relatively uniform reaction to seeing the person that is considered the most dangerous man in the world appearing in one of the most protected areas in the world,

"AHHHHHH. HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

They panicked.

Most of 1-A ended up backing into the wall farthest from the old man in class as Bakugo and Todoroki looked ready to fight. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE, GEEZER?!" Shouted Bakugo. Silver, however, didn't look fazed by the hostility from the explosive blonde as he rested his hand on his knee. "Me? I'm getting the favor I wanted in return from your teacher."

Mineta spoke up while still looking at Silver in terror. "You just want to take the girls for yourself!"

"God damn it! That was not the kind of favor I was looking for!" Silver shouted back. "Besides, the favor was that I become the Hero Courses assistant teacher. Pineapple can't have all the fun with you kids."

Silence filled the air as the students of 1-A heard what Silver just said.

"How did you get a teaching license?" Iida shouted while moving his arms back and forth.

Silver went into his back pocket and showed that he does indeed have an official teaching license. "It's legal. Nezu did approve the license, so I am certified to teach." The door soon opened with Aizawa walking in. He took in the sight as the classroom was a complete mess, and most of the students huddled against the wall. He could only sigh before looking toward Bakugo, and Shoto was still on guard from Silver's presence.

“Bakugo, Todoroki, stand down.”

"Why should we?! That fu-"

"That is an order, Bakugo! Same with you, Todoroki!"

Both Students reluctantly did as they were told but kept a cautious eye on the old vigilante. Aizawa had more of a blank expression as he sighs.

"First day here, and you already have my class on edge."

"Oh, give me a break, Suzi. They jumped to the worst possible conclusion on why I am here. One of them thought I was going to 'take all the girls for myself,' I have standards believe it or not."

Mineta felt a shiver down his spine as he looked to his left to see Mina and Jiro giving him the stink eye. When he looked to his right, he saw that Ochako and Tsu are glaring at him. He turned around and saw that Momo and Toru were scowling at him, despite the latter being invisible.

"Uh, sorry…" Mineta squeaked out as he tried not to add fuel to the fire.

"See. For once, I'm not at fault." Said Silver as he pointed his thumb toward the class.

Aizawa sighs as he tries to cut the tension in the air.

"Unfortunately, he is one of the newest faculty members of U.A."

"Am I that bad, Suzi?"

"That remains to be seen, geezer."

"So, you do have faith in me after all, huh."

"A sliver of it." Aizawa's eyes shot open at the pun he made as he grimaces while Silver gives him a smirk.

"Guess Emi did rub off on you more than you wanted to admit."

"Go to hell."

"Already been there, Suzi."

As Silver began to walk off, he glanced back at the rest of 1-A.

"As a heads up, I'm going to be having you lot for today to gauge everyone. Meantime I'm going to greet your neighboring class."

Before anyone can protest or have a say, Silver took out a small stack of yen and handed it to Aizawa as he left the classroom to head over next door. 'He gave me a bunch of yen. Why do I get the feeling he is about to do something stupid?' Aizawa thought to himself as he looked at the stack he was given.

**CRASH!**

"DAMN IT, GEEZER! CAN YOU NOT BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!?" Shouted Vlad as his voice echoed through the school. Aizawa soon went to the corner as he crouched down. He realized that this was the beginning of the absolute hell he may have brought to the prestigious hero school. As for class 1-A, they were both scared but curious about how their new insane teacher was going to test them. "I'm making sure I have my will ready if I don't survive this." Iida voiced his thoughts as his classmates wonder how their neighboring class is doing with the new teacher.

* * *

**A few moments prior, Room 1-B.**

Vlad had to get his bearings ready as he had big news for the heroes course of 1-B. He could barely sleep the day prior at the thought of that insane older man wanting even to teach at all. His eyes were bloodshot as he can only stare tiredly, similar to his coworker next door with his homeroom.

"Vlad-Sensei, are you all right?" Asked the class president Itsuka Kendo out of concern for her teacher's state.

"No, Kendo. I have the biggest headache coming in because of the newest staff member of U.A. He sh-"

**BANG**

The door broke open and off its hinges, interrupting the blood hero. The students of 1-B had varying reactions to the door getting kicked in. Ranging from Kendo got into a fighting stance as her desk got turned over. Simultaneously, Kamikiri cut his desk in half, and Juroto started to become more beast-like form. "HOLY SHIT!" shouted Pony as she accidentally fired both her horns into the ceiling, breaking a light in the process. Awase jumped in fright as he accidentally broke the desk behind him. Ibara's vines shot out like a rocket and tangled Sen, Kinoko, Setsuna, and Yui as all three were panicking. Bondo shot glue straight into the ceiling and all over his desk. Shoda launched himself to the back of the class with his Quirk and knocked himself out once he hit his head on the wall. Juzo jumped out of his seat, and his Quirk activated. When he hit the floor, it caused him to fall through to the class below since the floor became too soft to support his weight.

"DAMN IT, GEEZER! CAN YOU NOT BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!?" Silver raised an eyebrow at the irate teacher. "I thought I give them an entrance they wouldn't forget any time soon." The rest of 1-B hearts were still racing as they were still on edge. They had their eyes dart between their homeroom teacher, ready to throttle the old man for his over-the-top entrance. Vlad had to take a deep breath as he feels a migraine coming. "Class, I want you to meet the new assistant Heroes Course teacher alongside All Might."

"Names Silver and I going to take you lot through a hell of a good time!" Silver stated as he put his foot on an upturned desk while leaning on it. Most of the class can feel that this man will be one person they will never forget.


End file.
